


The Special Child

by Katie_The_Hobbit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demons, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_The_Hobbit/pseuds/Katie_The_Hobbit
Summary: *Some characters who are dead in the show are alive in this fic*After more than a decade of hunting alongside his brother, Dean, Sam has finally left the life, leaving his brother to continue the fight while he lives his life in retirement. He met the woman of his dreams, settled down, and had a family. It was, as Dean would call it, the apple pie life he always dreamed of. Sadly, when his wife, Lauren, suddenly passes away, Sam finds himself having to raise their daughter, Emilia, alone, with some help from Dean, who lifts Sam from the dirt and tells him everything is going to be okay.As Emilia grows older, mysterious things begin to happen, and Sam finds himself being dragged back into the life he so desperately tried to escape. Sam and Dean vow to protect Emilia with their lives, but what will happen when they find out that Emilia isn't like the other children, that Emilia is special? What will happen when little Emilia finds out she's different? More importantly, how will Emilia handle meeting those who want to help her, and those who want to kill her?





	1. Chapter One

** SAM WINCHESTER **  


 

 

     Tired. That's how I explained it to Dean. I was tired. Tired of hunting, tired of wondering when my last day is, tired of losing people. Dean understood me, he was tired, too, but hunting, it was the only thing he knew how to do. He never tried to settle down after what happened between him and Lisa, I think that relationship ruined him on dating. He's never even seen her since the day he had her memory wiped at the hospital. Her, or her son, Ben. Dean was built for this life, that's how Dad trained him. Hunting and nothing else. Dean absorbed Dad's lessons, I, however, did not.

     I wasn't like Dean. I mean, we had the same childhood, we liked a lot of the same things, but Dean and I were polar opposites. I ate healthy, his arteries are lined with bacon grease. He liked the women who put themselves out, I liked smart and classy women. He couldn't settle down, I could. I did.

     Lauren Bennett. I met her on a hunt in Delaware. She wasn't the damsel in distress, but a pediatrician. We met at the supermarket when I was picking up mine and Dean's dinner. I grabbed some beer, she told me it was bad for me, and I was done for. The moment I laid eyes on her, I knew I had to know this woman. Brown hair, stunning blue eyes, she was perfect in every way.

     I'd come and visit her in between gigs. Dean didn't know where I was disappearing to for six months straight. Finally, he had had enough of my secrets, so he followed me. He met Lauren while we were out on a date. Dean wasn't sure what to think of Lauren at first. Actually, he went back home to the bunker soon after meeting her. After dropping Lauren off at her house, I went back to the bunker to explain everything. Dean was hurt that I kept her a secret, but he understood how I felt about her. He wasn't mad, just hurt... I felt horrible.

     Dean explained to me what happened between him and Lisa when I jumped into the pit all those years ago. The life stopped following him for a while, but he was always on edge, worried that something was gonna come around and fuck everything up. When it did, it almost killed him, and he didn't even know it. If I didn't show up when I did, he would've died, all from a single touch from a Djin.

     Dean told me I had three choices. I could continue hunting and leave Lauren, continue hunting, stay with Lauren, and put her in danger, or leave hunting and settle down. Dean didn't like my decision, but he respected it. I packed my things and left the life, praying that it wouldn't follow me.

     Lauren and I got married two years later, Dean of course was my best man. I wanted Castiel to be there, but Dean said he was busy dealing with an angel shortage in heaven. I haven't seen Cass since I left the life, he always seemed to have an excuse to why he couldn't see me or talk to me. I haven't seen anyone from my hunting days except Mom, Bobby, Dean, Jody, Alex, and Claire, though I rarely ever see Alex and Claire anymore since Claire is off running her own life and Alex has consumed herself with hunting.

     Lauren saw how much I missed Dean, he and I were inseparable at our wedding, goofing off and having a blast like old times. Which is why I was beyond shocked when Lauren told me she bought a house in  Topeka, Kansas. A few years later, I finally graduated law school. It wasn't Harvard, but I didn't care. I graduated college, just like I planned to do before I got back into hunting. Lauren threw me a huge surprise party and invited all my friends. Mom, Bobby, Dean, Jody, even Alex and Claire showed up. Cass didn't though. Dean said that Cass had disappeared in the middle of the night a few months back, hasn't heard from him or Jack since.

     Lauren had everything planned for that night. Food, drinks, she did so much without me even realizing it. One thing I didn't anticipate, however, was a graduation present. Lauren smiled as she handed me a watch box. It wasn't a watch, inside was a small stick, it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen... and it had two pink lines.

     Mom was so happy for us, as was Jody, Alex, and Claire, but Dean felt differently. He was furious. He respected that I left to be with Lauren, even though I was risking her life, but he was floored how I could bring a child into it all. Dean and I didn't talk for months.

     On April 22, my life changed. I met the new love of my life. My daughter, Emilia Jo Winchester. Dean surprised me at the hospital. He brought flowers for Lauren and Emilia a stuffed bear he picked up from the hospital gift shop. He apologized to me, said that it wasn't right for him to try and dictate my life. The moment Dean held Emilia in his arms, he changed. That intense flames I always saw in his eyes disappeared into a small ember. Tears welled up in his eyes as he smiled down at Emilia, he said he never saw anything so beautiful in his entire life.

     Dean swore he'd come around more often, that he'd be there for us and Emilia. He's made good on his word, showing up for holidays, for cookouts, sometimes just showing up out of the blue. I finally figured out why. He was protecting Emilia. He wanted to make sure nothing would hurt her. At first, I was offended, as if he was implying I couldn't keep her safe, but then I realized that he was doing it because he wanted to, not because he had to. He wanted to protect Emilia from everything. Monsters, demons, spiders, he just wanted to protect her at all costs. I respected him much more after that.

     Emilia's six months old now, she's been the perfect baby. She rarely cries, she sleeps through the night, everything is so perfect. "Looking good, Sam." Lauren smiled from the doorway. I had been Emilia's room all day painting. She loves the _Mickey Mouse Clubhouse_ , so I hooked up a projector and painted a massive mural on the walls. The clubhouse, Mistletoe Mountain, every major character and landmark was painted on the walls. She was going to love it.

     "Thanks, babe." I smiled and set the paintbrush down. "How's Emilia?"

     "Good. I just laid her down for bed." Lauren walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me from behind. "She's so perfect, Sam."

     "I know... it kind of makes me wonder how our next baby will be."

_"Next baby?"_

     "Well, yeah. I mean, don't you want anymore kids?" Lauren didn't respond. "Babe?"

     "I do, Sam. I really do, but- I just want to wait for a few years... maybe ten."

_"Ten?"_

     "Maybe longer."

     "Lauren—"

     "I'm sorry, Sam. I just want to make you happy, but we have Emilia, isn't she enough?"

     "I love Emilia—"

     "I didn't mean it that way. I just think that our lucky number is three." I fell silent. "I'm sorry, Sam."

     "Don't be sorry." I half smiled. "You don't want anymore children, I can't force you into having any." I turned around and gave Lauren a kiss on her forehead before walking away.

     "Where are you going?"

     "I'm just gonna head down the street and pick up a case."

     "You're going on a beer run _now?"_

     "I meant to go hours ago, but I got caught up with Emilia's room." Lauren looked hesitant, unsure of my answer. "I'm not mad at you, babe, I promise, I just need to get a case."

     "That stuff is bad for you, you know that, right?" Lauren smiled.

     "I know." I smiled back. "I'll be back in a few."  I made my way downstairs in silence, grabbed my keys from the counter, and made my way to my car. Once down the street a ways, I called Dean.

     "Hello?" Dean asked in a groggy voice.

     "Hey, Dean."

_"Sammy?"_

     "Did I wake you up?"

     "No, no, I was just counting uh... colors."

     "I can let you go back to sleep."

     "No, it's fine." Dean let out a yawn. "What's up."

     "It's Lauren."

     "Is everything okay?"

     "Yeah, she's fine, Emilia's fine."

     "Then, what is it?" I pulled into the liquor store parking lot and parked in a spot by the door.

     "You know how I wanted to have two kids, maybe three. Well, I talked to Laura about it tonight, but she's pretty set on not having anymore."

     "Oh... bummer."

     "Yeah."

     "I'm sorry, Sam." I climbed out of the car and entered the liquor store. "Are you on a beer run?" Dean asked as he heard the ding that came from the door's sensor.

     "Yeah, I forgot to grab some earlier today." I grabbed a case of beer, paid for it, and returned to the car to finish my conversation. "I don't know, Dean. I mean, I kinda felt like this was gonna happen. She's been so careful with everything. Birth control, condoms, tracking her periods—"

_"Eww."_

     "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm just a little upset about it. Everything was perfect—"

     "It still is perfect. Man, you've got the apple pie life you always dreamed of. You graduated from college, you got married, had a baby, it may not be picture perfect to what you had in mind, but to a hunter, it's as perfect as it's gonna get. I'm sorry she doesn't want to have anymore kids, but look at the life you got now, Sam. Any hunter would kill to be in the position you are in."

     "I think she thinks I'm mad at her."

     "Are you?"

     "Of course not."

     "Good. Now, go home and show her that you're not. Lay some pipe, do the dishes, scrub the toilet, women love that shit." I couldn't help but to laugh, Dean was right. She loved it when I did the dishes.

     "Thanks, Dean."

     "Anytime, Sammy."  I hung up the phone and smiled, he was right, I had a perfect life, the life I always dreamed about. Sure it wasn't how I pictured it, but it was my life. A life away from hunting, I had a family, in the end, that's all that mattered. I started my car and drove back home, all the lights were off in the house. I quietly climbed out of the car and made my way inside, setting the beer in the fridge, grabbing one for myself.

_"Lauren?"_ I quietly called out, but got no response. I opened my beer and took a drink as I made my way upstairs to our room. Emilia was fast asleep in her crib and Lauren was laying under her mass of blankets. I wasn't sure if she was awake or sleeping. "Lauren, I'm sorry about earlier. I'm not mad at you. I'm not gonna lie, it hurt knowing you didn't want anymore kids, but I can respect your decision. I love you and Emilia so much, I don't want to lose you over a disagreement." Lauren didn't respond. "How about tomorrow we take Emilia to the park? We can put her on the swings, take her down the slide, stop for ice cream afterwards. What do you say?"

     Lauren remained silent. _"Babe?"_ I walked over to her side and lifted the covers, but, to my surprise, she wasn't there, only pillows. "Lauren?"

     "S-Sam." A weak voice spoke out. I looked up and dropped my beer as I gasped with horror. Lauren was pinned to the ceiling, slowly bleeding from her abdomen.

_"Lauren?"_ Lauren winced in pain as she tried to move. Her eyes slowly opened, tears and blood dripped to the floor.

     "Run." Lauren let out an ear piercing scream as she suddenly burst into flames.

**_"NO! LAUREN!"_** I cried out, but it was too late, I couldn't save her. I quickly grabbed Emilia and ran out of the house.

     "Sam?" My neighbor Alan exclaimed as he ran over towards me. "I've called the fire department. Where's Lauren?" When I didn't respond, Alan averted his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Sam." Alan let out a sigh. "I'm gonna go alert the neighbors to get out of their house." I reached into my pocket and quickly called Dean as I rocked Emilia, trying to calm her down as she cried and clutched her teddy bear.

     "Did doing the dishes not work?" Dean answered with a yawn.

     "Dean." I whimpered. I could hear Dean quickly sitting up in his bed.

_"Sammy?_ Sammy, what's wrong?"

     "It's Lauren... it happened again."

     "It—" Dean paused. "Sam, where are you?"

     "I'm outside the house with Emilia. Please, Dean, can you get here? Please, I can't do this. I can't—" I cried.

       "Sammy— Sammy, I'll be right there. I'll see you in a few minutes." The fire department quickly showed up, followed by police and an ambulance. Once Emilia and I were cleared by the medics, the police got a statement from me. I told him a lie. I told them that I came home from a beer run, found my wife in the room dead with a masked person, who set the room on fire and jumped out of the open window. I had just enough time to grab Emilia and run. Just as I explained that I didn't get a good look at the man to the police, Mom and Dean pulled up in the Impala.

     Mom instantly ran up to me and gave me a hug. I looked up at Dean and handed Emilia off to Mom and made my way over to him. "Dean." I whimpered. Dean instantly wrapped his arms around me as I cried. He didn't care who was watching, he just wanted to be there for me when I needed him most. "She's dead, Dean... she's dead." I sobbed.

     "I know." Dean sighed. "I know."

     "It was just like Mom." Dean didn't respond. "Her stomach was cut and she caught fire."

     "Did you see anyone?"

     "No... she was alone." Dean hugged me even tighter, I think he was somewhat crying himself. He loved Lauren, thought the world of her, but I also think he was sad that after all these years, the life had finally caught up with me. "What am I gonna do, Dean?"

     "You're gonna come home with me." Dean answered. "You're gonna stay with me at the bunker until this bastard demon is caught. I swore that I'd protect you all. I failed Lauren, I won't fail you or Emilia. Whatever did this is gonna have to go through me." Dean quietly sniffled. "I swear to God, Sammy, I'm gonna kill the bastard. I swear to God, I will."

 


	2. Chapter Two

** SAM WINCHESTER **   
_ Four Years Later _   
  


 

 

     Dean had been a great help while Emilia and I got back on our feet. He was so supportive when I wanted him to be and he was tough when I needed him to be. He kept me from allowing myself to get into a rut that I couldn't get out of. He said, _"Sam, I love you, you're my brother, but you are also the father of my niece. If you let yourself go, shut down, or even think about going after the demon, I will personally kill you, work some hoodoo magic to bring you back, then kill you again. Look at her, man. Emilia is your daughter, don't let her see you a broken man. She needs to see her father be strong, brave, you have to give her that."_

     Jody came over as soon as she heard what happened and brought me a ton of diapers, baby clothes, and other baby stuff. My mom helped get myself some clothes, as well. These people helped me in my most desperate time of need, and I can never repay them for that. I'm so thankful to call them my family.

     Mom and Dean still went on hunts, but I refused to get my hands dirty. However, I agreed to be the go-to guy like Bobby was for us when I used to hunt. When they had questions, I'd look up any information I could. If it brought Mom and Dean home safely, I was up for it. I still haven't seen or heard from Cass yet. Dean hasn't either, he and Jack had both disappeared without a trace.

     Emilia has grown so much over the years. Her first word, sadly, was Dean. Dean was thrilled, he gloated for a freaking month. When she picked up crawling, we were excited. When she picked up walking and climbing, we were scared and locked up everything she could hurt herself on. Mom, Dean, and I eventually agreed that the bunker wasn't a place to raise a baby. So, I moved out.

     I found a nice house in Lebanon, Mom and Dean wanted us to be close just in case anything happened. And, who's to say nothing would happen? After Lauren was killed Dean scoured the United States, interrogated every demon he got his hands on, but no demon was talking, the leads were dead, and the case went cold. I moved on, I had to. I missed Lauren, but I had to take care of Emilia.

     Jody has been trying to get me to date this past year, but I constantly turned down her offers. I appreciated that she was just just trying to help, but I wasn't ready. I may act like I was past Lauren's death, but on the inside, I was still recovering. I was constantly having nightmares about her death, replaying it in my mind, as if my brain is trying to piece together anything I might have missed. But there was nothing. Just the horrible screams. Like I said, I moved on from the fact that she's gone, but I'll never move on from the fact that I lost the love of my life.

     Emilia's first day of preschool was definitely emotional. Not for me, but Dean was pretty choked up about it, even if he doesn't want to admit it. Him and Mom went with me when I walked her to school. Her teacher, Miss Carter, was very kind. Dean, of course, hit on her every chance he got. She always turned him down.

     Emilia made a lot of friends in preschool, some of them would often come over to the house with their parents for a play date, sometimes we'd all meet up in the park, take the kids out for ice cream, take them to the zoo, sometimes we'd even take them to a museum. I got a call from Miss Carter, yesterday. She said she needed to talk to me about Emilia. Today, Dean's going to watch her while I talked to Miss Carter at the school, which works out perfectly because I still needed to get a few things for Emilia's birthday party this weekend.

     The theme was, to Dean's disgust, fairy princess. She watched a Barbie fairy princess movie at a friend's house and was completely hooked. Luckily, all I had to do was get a bunch of fairy things, tiaras and dresses. Made it pretty simple.

     After I got the party supplies, I went to the preschool. Miss Carter was already waiting for me. "Hello, Sam." Miss Carter smiled as she stood up from her desk.

     "Hello, Miss Carter." I smiled back.

     "Oh, please, call me Anne. Our kids play together, it's after hours, I'm sure we can talk on first name basis." Anne motioned to the chair in front of her desk. "Please, sit." I gently nodded and sat in front of her.

     "You said you needed to talk to me about Emilia?"

     "Yes, and I'm afraid it isn't good."

     "It's not?"

     "Her behavior has been rather strange lately. I'm concerned for her. Has she been behaving differently at home?"

     "No, she's been a perfect angel at home. What has she been doing?"

     "Well, for starters, she's been shoving a child in the classroom, rather roughly, if I do say so myself."

     "Why?"

     "I'm not sure, he just walks up to her, she screams, and she pushes him as hard as she can onto the ground."

     "Is he okay?"

     "He's fine, but the parents asked me to talk to you about it, see what can be done to stop these outbursts from occurring."

     "Please, tell the family I am so sorry and that I will address this immediately. I've never let Emilia use violence for any reason— this is not like her at all."

     "Well, she's been displaying a lot of behaviors that isn't like her lately."

     "What do you mean?"

     "She's becoming more and more— how should I put this... _withdrawn_. I often find her in the corner of the room coloring by herself. When a kid asks if they can color with her, she just walks off to another part of the room. She's also been holding her head lately, like maybe she's got a double ear infection or a really bad headache."

     "Huh. Wow. I'm sorry, it's just— she's never done any of this at home. She's never even been sick a day in her life. Maybe she's getting stress headaches?"

     "Sounds like it." Anne reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a folder. "I've kept her drawings, I think it's important that you see them." I gently nodded and took the folder and began to look them over. The first picture was her bedroom. She was sleeping in her bed and a dark figure was standing in the window. The second picture was the same, except the dark figure was gone and there were now two red eyes under her bed. The third one was the most shocking of all. It was the old house. The room was on fire and I was standing beside her crib as a stick figure was burning above us. My heart sunk. She remembered.

     "Sam, has Emilia been having nightmares?"

     "I-I don't think so." I stammered. "I mean, she hasn't said anything to me."

     "What about your brother, Dean?"

     "He hasn't said anything to me, I'll ask him when I get home." I let out a sigh. "What should I do?"

     "Well, first thing's first, you should talk to her, see what's going on in her head. I can set you up with a meeting with my friend, tomorrow. She's got a masters in childhood psychology. She'd be more than happy to come here and speak to you and Emilia."

     "Yeah. Yeah, definitely set us up for that." I looked down at the drawings. "Is there a way I could possibly keep these?"

     "Absolutely. Normally, I hang up their art, but Emilia's drawings have unnerved some of the other children." I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. "Sam, I don't know what's going on with Emilia, but I'm worried about her. If there's anything I can do to help, please, let me know."

     "I will. Thank you." I exited the classroom and sat in my car in silence. I couldn't believe that she remembered Lauren's death. I tried to protect her from what happened, decided not to tell her how Lauren died until she was older, but she already knew. I finally drove home and entered the house. Dean was laying on the couch, drinking a beer as he flipped through the channels on the tv.

     "Man, you need to upgrade your tv package." Dean scoffed. "No HBO, no STARZ, not even a single porn channel."

     "Yeah, because I totally want Emilia to stumble across the porn channel while looking for Spongebob." I rolled my eyes.

     "Ugh, you let her watch Spongebob?" I didn't respond and grabbed a beer from the fridge, sat down at the kitchen island, and drank in silence. "How'd it go with Miss Sexy?" Dean turned and looked over at me. "Sam?"

     "Not good." I sighed.

     "Whatever she told you is a lie. Emilia is an angel and if she stole a kid's cookie it's because they deserved it."

     "I'm being serious, Dean." Dean slowly stood up from the couch and walked over to me. "She's bullying a kid."

     "Bullshit."

     "I'm serious. Miss Clark said that some boy walks up to her, she instantly starts screaming and she shoves him onto the ground. She's actually hurt the kid doing that."

_"Seriously?"_

     "Yes, Dean. That's what I've been trying to tell you. On top of that, Emilia's been getting real bad headaches in school and—"

     "And what?"

     "She thinks Emilia might be having nightmares."

     "Nightmares? Huh, that's news to me. She always seemed so happy."

     "So, you didn't know about them?"

     "Sam, if she was having nightmares, Mom and I would've said something if we knew." I let out a sigh and placed the folder on the kitchen island.

     "Emilia drew these." Dean slowly opened the folder and looked the drawings over.

     "What the hell?"

     "She remembers. She remembers the night Lauren died."

     "Jesus." Dean sighed. "And the others?"

     "I think the demon that killed Lauren is watching her, but I can't figure out why."

     "No. Hello no, not on my watch. I carved the sigils into all the windowsills, I painted a devil's trap under the front and back door mats and under the rugs. Nothing can get in."

     "They're just dreams. They have to be... right?"

     "Of course. We'll talk to her in the morning about it, okay?"

_"'We'?"_

     "Hell yeah, _'we'._ This is my niece, I need to know what's going on with her."

     "You're too drunk to drive, aren't you?"

     "No. This is my first beer... but it's not gonna be my last, either." Dean gave me a wink. "Go get some sleep, alright? I'll lock up."  
  


**~~**   
  


"Emilia is a wonderful child." Mrs. Cochran smiled at me from across the desk.

"Thank you." I smiled back. "Did you find anything out about her?"

"She's going to be just fine."

_"Really?"_

"Absolutely, she just has a very overactive imagination. She said she has seen a man staring at her through her bedroom window with glowing red eyes and has even heard him under her bed."

"Did she say what the man looked like?"

"Does it matter? It's a figment of her imagination, he isn't real."

"Right." I smiled. "Uh... so, what should I do?"

"Well, a nightlight wouldn't hurt. Just making her bedtime ritual an easy transition and help her fall asleep peacefully. Less stress before bed, the less nightmares she should have."

"Great." I smiled. "Thank you, and sorry if I wasted your time."

"Nonsense. After all, Emilia is a special child and I'm pleased to have met her." Mrs. Cochran smiled. I stood up from my seat and walked out of the room, following Dean and Emilia to her classroom.

"You did good, Emilia. I smiled."

"I don't like Mrs. Cochran." Emilia mumbled.

"Why not? She seemed nice."

"I liked her." Dean smirked, earning an elbow into his ribs.

"What's wrong with Mrs. Cochran?"

"She's scary." Emilia answered.

"I know it's scary talking to people you don't know, but you'll eventually get used to it. I don't think you've got to see her after today."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, sweetheart." I reassured and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "Now, go to class and have fun. I'll be here to pick you up in a few hours." Emilia ran over to Dean and gave him a hug and finally walked into her classroom. I gave Anne a gentle wave and Dean and I walked out to the car.

"What did the shrink say?" Dean asked.

"She said Emilia's been seeing a man with glowing red eyes standing outside her window and hears him under her bed."

"That's not possible."

"I know, but it's what she said."

"And what did Mrs. Shrinky-dink have to say about it?"

"Mrs. Cochran believes it's just an overactive imagination."

"Wow, where did she get her masters at, McDonalds?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"She's not like us, Dean, she doesn't know this shit exists."

"I know." Dean sighed. "So, what now?"

"I hate to admit it, but we need some help on this one... we need to call Cass."

 


	3. Chapter Three

** SAM WINCHESTER **  


 

 

     Dean tried Cass' cellphone, I tried praying, but neither of us heard anything. I even tried praying to Jack, but I was met with silence. I eventually gave up and sat down on the couch. "What are you doing?" Dean asked.

     "Sitting?" I answered.

     "You should be trying to get ahold of Cass."

     "I tried, Dean. All day and all night, I've tried. I tried Cass and I even tried Jack, but it's like they're ignoring us, especially me." I let out a sigh. "What did I do?"

     "Nothing, as far as I'm concerned."

     "I was nice to him, right? Jack, too. Why are they avoiding me?"

     "They're not avoiding you."

     "Maybe Jack isn't, but Cass is. I mean, he didn't come see me when I quit hunting, he didn't come to my wedding, he didn't come to see Emilia in the hospital, go to her birthday parties— he always has an excuse as to why he can't be here. I don't know what I did, but all I know is that he's avoiding me."

     "Cass has been dealing with angel problems up until recently—"

     "I know, the angel shortage. But you'd think he'd reach out to us, let us know he was okay at least." I sighed. "I just wish Lauren was still alive. None of this would be happening if it weren't for that goddamn demon." Dean grabbed two beers from the fridge and handed me one as he sat down beside me. "I miss her."

     "Me, too." Dean sighed. "But hey, if it means anything, I'm proud of you."

     "For what?"

     "Well, I realized that I never told you how proud I was of you for getting out of the life. I mean it, Sammy. You got what you always wanted. You got away from hunting, you settled down and had a family—"

     "I didn't want this... not like this."

     "I'm sorry, Sammy. I didn't mean it like that—"

     "It's okay." I faintly nodded and took another drink. "I knew the life was gonna follow me when I left. I just had this sick feeling in my gut that it would soon catch up to me and ruin everything. I hoped it wouldn't, I prayed it wouldn't, but it did. I did everything in my power to stop it, but I couldn't. I couldn't even protect Lauren... I should've been there, Dean. Maybe she'd still be alive if I hadn't gone on that stupid beer run."

     "Hey, there was nothing you could've done to save her, she knew that. That's why she told you to run."

     "I know. I just wish things were different."

     "Me, too. I mean, I might not have liked it in the beginning, but Lauren grew on me. She was an amazing woman. I just— I don't understand why you didn't tell her you were a hunter."

     "She didn't need to know. Lauren was so pure, she was absolutely perfect to me in every way possible... I didn't want to ruin that. That and I was afraid if she knew, she'd be freaked out and leave me or she'd become a target to those things out there." I fell silent as I finished my beer. "I still remember that night like it was yesterday." I sighed. "How she died, you don't think she—"

     "No. No way. Don't even let yourself think that."

     "I know, it's just— Mom sold her soul and it happened to her."

     "Lauren would _never_ sell her soul, Sammy. She loved you guys too much to do that to you."

     "I'm just saying that it's possible. I mean, selling your soul kind of runs in the Winchester family. Mom, Dad, you— we go to extreme measures for the ones we care about."

     "I know, but it's like you said, Lauren was pure. She really was, Sam. She was everything you deserved and more. She was smart, funny, gorgeous, and one hell of a wife and mother. She didn't sell her soul, Sammy. I can guarantee that."

     "Then why did a demon kill her, Dean?" Dean didn't respond. "Why?"

     "I don't know. But I swore to you that I would find out, that I'd hunt down that demon and kill it, make it suffer for what it did to Lauren."

_"Daddy?"_ A tiny voice called out. Dean and I turned towards the hallway as Emilia sauntered into the living room, clutching the teddy bear Dean had bought her when she was born.

     "What are you doing up, Emilia?" I asked as I sat my empty beer bottle on the table.

     "I can't sleep." I looked over at Dean briefly and turned back to Emilia.

     "Come here, baby." Emilia walked over to me and I lifted her up and sat her on my knee.

     "Happy birthday, Emilia." Dean smiled from beside me.

     "Thank you." Emilia tiredly mumbled.

     "What kept you up?" I asked. "I bet you couldn't stop thinking about your party tomorrow, am I right? I picked up the last bit of your decorations today. Dean and I are gonna set up everything bright and early tomorrow and—"

     "I'm too tired to have a party, Daddy. Can we cancel it?"

_"Cancel it?"_ I asked with shock. "You've been so excited for this party, Emilia. Why would you want to cancel it? It's even fairy princess themed like you wanted." Emilia gently shrugged. "Emilia, whatever it is, you can tell me. Is someone making fun of you at preschool?" Emilia shook her head. "Have another bad dream?" Emilia shook her head again. "Then what is it?"

     "I can't sleep."

     "Why, is there a monster under your bed?" Dean chuckled.

_"Dean."_ I groaned.

     "Not a monster, the funny man." Dean and I quickly turned and looked at each other.

     "What funny man?" Dean asked. Emilia shrugged. "What does he look like?" Emilia shrugged again. "What does he sound like?"

     "He sounded funny, he won't stop shaking the bed and making funny ghost noises."

     "What else does he do?"

     "He teases me."

     "What does he say?"

     "He stole Teddy and called him ugly."

     "He did?"

     "Yeah, and then he threw him at me."

     "And you're sure you weren't dreaming?" I asked.

     "He's real, Daddy!" Emilia argued.

     "Okay, okay, I believe you." I sighed. "What else does he do?"

     "He moves things around, calls me names—"

     "Like what?"

     "He calls me Little Moose, but I don't get it."

_"Moose?"_ Dean and I asked in unison.

     "I haven't slept in two days, Daddy. Please, make him stop. I just want to sleep."

     "I'll take care of it." Dean quickly stood up.

     "No." I set Emilia down on the ground as I stood up. "I'll take care of it."

     "Sam—"

     "I got it, Dean." I turned to Emilia. "Go to my bed and lay down, Uncle Dean will be there in a minute, okay?"

     "Okay." Emilia nervously clutched Teddy in her arms and slowly walked to my room.

     "Are you _insane?"_ Dena quietly hissed. "You think I'm gonna let you hunt again?"

     "I'm not hunting again, I'm just killing the son of a bitch."

     "Sam—"

     "Dean, when I saw the pictures she drew, when she told the counselor that she was seeing a man in her window with glowing red eyes, I instantly thought the worst and assumed that Lucifer had found a way out of the cage again. Now that I know it's not him, I'm gonna do what I should've done a long time ago."

     "Okay, one, Lucifer's eyes were yellow, and two, hypothetically, what if it was Lucifer? What would you do then?" I didn't respond. I didn't know what I'd do. Move, maybe? Then again, he'd just follow us. "Sam, I understand how you feel, but I can't let you do this. You swore to me you were done hunting."

     "It has to be me."

     "Sam—"

     "She's my daughter!"

     "And she's my niece!" The room fell silent.

     "Dean, I know you don't want me to hunt, and, to be honest, I don't want to, either, but I also swore to protect my daughter since the day she was conceived. I am _not_ gonna let this stand... I need to do this." Dean let out a sigh and walked over to his duffel bag and grabbed his angel blade, handing it to me.

     "Make sure you stab that son of a bitch once for me." I gently nodded and slowly made my way to Emilia's room. The room was quiet, her walls were haphazardly lined with toys and books she and I had read together. A nightlight was plugged in at the far end of her room, illuminating the area around it. The blankets on her bed were in disarray, as if she rushed to get out of bed and out of her room. I walked over to the windowsill and sighed as I brushed my finger tips against the devil's trap I had carved into the wood. It had been scratched out.

     "I know you're in here, Crowley." I quietly grumbled. "I don't know why you're here, but it ends tonight." I got no response. I walked over to the edge of the bed and let out a sigh as I clutched the angel blade in my hand. _"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica—"_ I quickly turned around as I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder.

     "Hello, Moose." Crowley smiled and held up one of Emilia's dolls. _"Would you like to play with me?"_ Crowley mocked Emilia's voice. **_POW!_** I instantly slammed my fist into Crowley's face, making him drop the doll and take a few steps back as he clutched his now bleeding nose.

      "What the hell are you doing here, Crowley?" I growled.

     "Came to wish the little bugger a happy birthday. Am I a bad guy for being considerate?"

     "You scared the hell out of her! She hasn't slept in two days because of you!"

     "I was only joking, I never laid a hand on the lass. It's not my fault she's soft like her father." I quickly swung the blade at Crowley, but he took a step back, making the blade only graze his suit jacket. **_CLANG!_** Crowley waved his hand, making the blade fly out of my hand and land on the floor across the room. "Aw, come on, Moose!" Crowley growled as he looked his jacket over. "This is my favourite suit! Do you have any idea how much this cost me?"

     "Leave my daughter alone and get the hell out of my house!"

     "After all I've done for you, you're just gonna toss me out on my arse?"

     "You've done _nothing_ for me!"

     "Yes, I have."

     "Name _one_ thing!"

     "I gave you the colt."

     "That didn't kill Lucifer."

     "I filled your lives with laughter."

     "You were a pain in our asses, Crowley. I left that life behind, my wife died because of that life. I want my daughter to have nothing to do with it."

     "Aw, poor Moose. Think you can get away from all this?" Crowley chuckled. "Once you're in it, you're in it for life, mate. I mean, here I am. If you left the life for good, then why am I here? Better yet, why do you have a demon trap under the door mat? Or warding symbols carved into every windowsill?"

     "How did you get in?"

     "I'm Crowley, I do what I want."

     "Yeah, well, that ends tonight."

     "You gonna kill me, Moose?" I looked over at the blade and sighed.

     "No. I'm not gonna kill you, Crowley, because that would mean getting back into the life. I'm done."

     "Well done, Bullwinkle." Crowley smirked. "You're not as dumb as you look."

     "You need to leave."

     "Aw, but I wanted to stay for the party. I'm a sucker for fairy princess parties. That, and, well, you can't have a princess party without a proper king."

     "Not happening."

     "You're no fun anymore, Moose."

     "Leave, Crowley!"

     "But I thought we could catch up a tad, I've missed my Moose. Squirrel just doesn't cut it anymore." I glared at Crowley in silence. "Okay, fine, some other time then? Maybe you and I can sit and have a fag and a chat about old times, eh?" I didn't respond. "Too soon? _Still?_ It's been over ten years, mate. And, if I do recall, I've helped you two morons out of a jam or two back in the day."

     "What do you want from me, Crowley? I don't have anything you want or need."

     "I wanted to see my old friend, is that so wrong?"

     "You leave me and my daughter alone, or I _will_ kill you, Crowley."

     "You're breaking my heart, mate. My soul is crushed because of you."

     "You don't have a soul. And since when did you care? Are you back on the blood?"

     "'Fraid not, kicked the habit. Why, are you offering?" I didn't respond. "I'm only joking, Moose, lighten up."

     "Get out, Crowley. You're not welcome here."

     "I'm _not?_ _Wow."_ Crowley tittered. "Sorry, I just didn't realize that you have completely forgotten who I am. I'm _bloody Crowley!_ I do what I want!"

_"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis-"_

     "Oh, please, spare me of my insufferable boredom." Crowley rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll leave, but I'll be back for the party and I'll get what I came for." Crowley gave me a wink. _"Tootles."_ With a blink of an eye, Crowley was gone. I walked over to the blade and picked it up, slipping it between my jeans and belt. I sighed to myself and walked to my room.

     "And the two squires tracked down the evil witch, who kidnapped their queen and took her to a magical tent in the woods." Dean quietly spoke. "The squires fought bravely and burned the witch's spell book, releasing the fairy from the spell that was put on her. The fairy was angry at the witch for forcing her to do horrible things to the townspeople, so she took the witch back to her land to face punishment for her crimes. The squires released the queen and took her back to Moondoor where Queen Charlie knighted them for their bravery. The end."

     "But the fairy was okay, right?" Emilia asked, causing me to smile.

     "The _fairy?_ I just told you a story about how a fairy was forced to kill people and two squires, who had no idea what they were getting themselves into, had to fight an evil witch to save the fairy and queen of Moondoor, and you're worried about the freaking _fairy?"_

     "I like fairies." I couldn't help but to smile.

     "Yeah, yeah, I know... damn fairies."

_"Dean!"_ I snapped, causing Emilia and Dean to quickly sit up in bed. "Language."

     "Sorry."

     "Is the funny man gone?" Emilia asked.

     "Yeah." I nodded. "How about you go use the bathroom one last time and we'll put you down for bed?"

     "Okay, Daddy." Emilia smiled and climbed out of bed, quickly scurrying off to the bathroom.

     "You killed him?" Dean asked. Reluctantly, I shook my head, causing Dean to sigh.

     "I couldn't do it, Dean. I mean, I tried to, but missed. I had another window of opportunity, but I didn't take it. I couldn't stop thinking about how this life got Lauren killed, I didn't want Emilia to be next... I should've just let you do it."

     "No." Dean sighed. "You were right. You needed to be the one to do it. Emilia needed to see you, her dad, taking charge, keeping her safe. You did a good thing. Now that Crowley knows we're on to him, maybe he'll back off."

     "Doubt it."

     "What makes you think that?"

     "He said he'd be back tomorrow, said that he'd get what he came for."

     "What did he come for?"

     "I don't know."

     "Okay... that's not a lot to go on, Sammy. No, scratch that, that's _nothing_ to go on."

     "I know, that, Dean, but that's what he said. He'd be back tomorrow to get what he came for."

     "Fucking Crowley." Dean grumbled. "King of Hell, my ass, he's the King of Douchebag!"

     "I'm ready for bed, Daddy." Emilia smiled as she returned to my room. I took Emilia's hand and walked with her to her room, she froze in the hall as she looked inside. "Are you sure he's gone?"

     "I'm sure." Emilia hesitated, but slowly walked into her room and climbed into bed. "Do you want Uncle Dean to tell you another story?"

     "No, I just want to go to bed." I gently smiled and gave her a kiss on the top of her head and began to walk away.

     "Oh, before I forget." I turned back to Emilia. "Did you mess with the carving in the wood by your window?"

     "Yeah." Emilia averted her eyes.

     "What?" Dean exclaimed and rushed over to the window sill and examined the sigil.

     "Why?" I asked.

     "I didn't want to... the funny man made me." Emilia explained.

     "He made you?"

     "In my head. He said to take a knife and cut into the star, but I told him I couldn't play with knives. Then he made me do it." Emilia pointed to her bedside table. I slowly opened it and pulled out a small pocket knife.

     "Emilia, where did you get this?"

     "The boy at school put it in my backpack." I looked over at Dean, who shared the same expression, but I could see it in his eyes, as he did mine. Pure anger. Crowley possesses a child just to mess with Emilia. Why? What did Crowley want? "Am I in trouble?"

     "No, sweetheart." I smiled. "Just don't do it again, okay?"

     "Okay." Emilia nodded. I tossed the pocket knife to Dean and he began to carve a new sigil into the windowsill. "What is it?"

     "It's a family sigil." I lied.

_"Really?"_

     "Sure is." Dean turned to Emilia and flashed his tattoo on his chest. "Your dad has the same one."

     "Can I see?" I softly smiled and showed her the tattoo. "What does it mean?"

     "Protection." Dean answered. "As long as you see this symbol, you're safe."

     "Emilia, did you mess with any more of the carvings?" I asked.

     "No, just the one on my window." I gently nodded in response. "Are you sure the funny man is gone?"

     "I'm sure." I looked over at Dean and smiled. "See what Dean's doing? He's putting another one of our family sigils in the window. Nothing can get in, nothing can get out."

     "Promise?" I looked at Emilia's teddy bear that was in my hand and smiled as I tucked it under the blanket alongside her.

     "I promise." I gently kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep, okay? You've got a big day tomorrow."

     "Goodnight."

     "Goodnight." Dean and I said in unison.

     "I love you."

     "I love you, too." Dean and I said at the same time again and exited the room, shutting the door behind us.

 


	4. Chapter 4

** SAM WINCHESTER **

_      "...Happy birthday, dear Emilia! Happy birthday to you!"  _ Everyone sang and began to clap. I was so happy, Emilia was smiling. She woke up completely rested, like she was a whole new person. Dean and I barely slept last night, we both were on high alert, keeping an eye out for Crowley and his minions. None came, but we just wanted to be sure. Dean and I are now being fueled solely on coffee. We set up the party at noon, and everyone got here at one, so far, everything was going off without a hitch. Emilia was happy and safe, and, to me, that's all that mattered.

     Emilia quickly fell silent and closed her eyes as she thought of a wish. I wondered what she wished for. Knowing her, more fairy princess toys. Dean wasn't happy. All the girls had tackled him to the ground and gave him a complete makeover, including makeup, kid sized heels, fake nails, barrettes, and fake eyelashes. To my surprise, he was a trooper. All the kids loved Dean, but Emilia, she idolized him. I hated that he was always away, these past couple days that Dean has been over meant the world to Emilia, I knew she was going to be heartbroken once he leaves, but Dean had his own room here, he knew he could stay if he wanted.

     "What did you wish for?" Jody asked Emilia After she blew out her candles. The one thing I loved about leaving the life, is that all those who I met and grew to care about, they didn't disappear, Jody especially. She comes over at least a few times a month so her and Emilia can have a girl's night. Jody's grown on Emilia like family, she's her surrogate mother to her like Bobby is mine and Dean's surrogate father. I'm thankful to have Jody in our lives.

     "I can't tell you or it won't come true." Emilia laughed. Everyone talked and laughed as Jody helped me pass out cake and ice cream while Dean entertained the kids.

     "She looks so happy."

     "Yeah." I smiled.

     "Sam, I never apologized for trying to push you back into dating. I was just worried about you. Being a single parent, it isn't easy. I remember how John struggled."

     "You knew my dad?"

"Not really, I just remember the stories Bobby told me."Jody smiled.

     "Where is Bobby, anyway?"

     "He got back from a hunt last night. He should be here any—"

**_      "PAPAW BOBBY!"  _ ** Emilia shrieked with delight and ran over to Bobby, jumping into his arms. I couldn't help but to smile, Emilia loved Bobby so much. Bobby loved her just as much, maybe even more. Bobby tries to stop by as often as possible to visit, but he's been slammed with a workload of cases for the past month. The smile on his face said it all, he was happy.

     "Bobby loves her so much."

     "Yeah." I smiled.

     "Your dad would've, too."

"He would've hated me for leaving the life again."

"He didn't hate you, Sam, he was just driven by determination, the desperate need for justice. He would've loved Emilia no matter what."

"Yeah." I sighed. "So, how are Alex and Claire?"

"They're great. They wanted to come to the party, but Alex is busy at college and Claire is off on a hunt."

"It's alright. It's just good to hear they're doing okay."

"So, are you gonna tell me what's bothering you?"

"Nothing's bothering me."

"Seriously, Sam?" Jody scoffed. "I've known you for years, plus, I used to be a cop. I know how to read people. Now, you wanna try that again?" I quickly looked around, once I was sure no one was listening, I turned back to Jody.

"Crowley was here last night."

__ _ "What?" _   Jody and I quickly turned as my Mom entered the yard.

_      "Mom?" _

     "Grandma!" Emilia smiled and quickly ran over to my Mom, hugging her for dear life.

     "Hey, sweetie." My mom smiled. "I brought you a present. Why don't you have uncle Dean help you put it with the others?"

_      "Me?" _ Dean asked.

     "Yes,  _ you _ , Dean."

     "Okay!" Emilia took the present and dragged Dean over to the present table. Mom quickly turned back to Jody and I, her eyebrows furrowed with anger.

     "Crowley's back?"

**__ ** **_ "SHHHH!"  _ ** Jody and I hissed.

__ _ "Why?" _

"I don't want to scare Emilia." I turned towards Dean. "Hey. Dean, could you finish passing out the cake and ice cream? I need to talto Mom and Jody real quick." I didn't need to explain, Dean just gave me a look that said he understood and nodded. I quietly led Mom and Jody inside and sighed. "I don't know why he's back, all I know is that he was hiding under Emilia's bed, scaring her."

"Yeah, that sounds like Crowley. So, he left?"

"Yeah. I tried to kill him, but I couldn't. I couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if I did, what would happen to Emilia." I sighed once more. "He said he'd be back for the party."

"Doesn't really seem like a party animal. He seems like the person who would sit around all day drinking."

"I don't know, but he said he'd be back for the party, said he'd get what he came for. I've been trying to have fun, but I've been preoccupied with keeping an eye out for him."

"Well, I'm here, and so is Dean and Jody. We'll keep an eye out."

"That's not all. Emilia— she's been having problems at school. She shoved a kid, he gave her a knife because he was possessed by Crowley, I assume, she's antisocial, and she's been drawing very creepy drawings."

"Like?" Jody asked. I walked over to the cabinet and handed Jody the folder of Emilia's drawings. Mom's jaw instantly dropped.

"You mean she—" Mom began.

"Yeah." I sighed. "She remembers."

__ _ "Daddy?"  _ I looked down at Emilia tugged on my hand.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Sarah is scaring me." I looked out the window at the table where a little girl named Sarah was sitting, she simply smiled at me.

"How is she scaring you? She seems fine to me."

"Her face is different."

"How?"

"It's not hers." I looked back over at Sarah in confusion. "Who's Azazel?" I quickly turned my attention back to Emilia.

"Where did you hear that name?"

"Sarah. She said Papaw John saved Uncle Dean's life by becoming Lucifer's bitch after making a deal with Azazel."

     "Emilia, don't listen to a word Sarah is saying right now. I'll deal with it, okay? And I don't want to hear you use that language ever again. Understand?"

     "But, Daddy—" I folded my arms across my chest. "Yes, Daddy,"

     "Thank you. Now, go outside and sit, I'll be out in a second." Emilia reluctantly nodded and walked away.

     "Sam, what the hell is going on?" Mom asked.

     "He's here." I let out a sigh and walked over to Dean. "We've got a problem." I mumbled.

     "I'll say. These heels are killing me, but they insist that I wear them the entire time." Dean chuckled. "Why did it have to be fairies? Why couldn't it have been something cool like ninjas or wrestlers... or cowboys?"

     "He's here, Dean." Dean quickly turned to me.

_      "What?  _ Are you sure?"

     "Emilia said that Sarah is scaring her."

     "How?"

     "Her face isn't hers."

_      "...What?" _

     "You know what else she said? She asked who Azazel was because Sarah told her 'Papaw John saved Uncle Dean's life by becoming Lucifer's bitch after making a deal with Azazel'."

"That son of a bitch." Dean grumbled as he clenched his teeth with fury, "I'm gonna kill him."

"You can't, not right now." I quietly argued. "I've got a plan. It's temporary, but just bear with me." Dean gave me a subtle nod and Jody and if I finished passing out the cake and ice cream. "Excuse me everyone." Everyone fell silent. "I want to thank you for coming out to Emilia's birthday party, we really appreciate it and hope you're having fun. Anyways, Emilia is finally five, which, in our family, means she is the same age Dean and I were when our dad taught us the family prayer. If you don't mind, we'd like to recite it for her." Everyone closed their eyes and bowed their heads as Dean stood beside me and began to recite the exorcism with me.

__ _ "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas omnis incursio infernalis adversarii." _ I glanced over at Sarah who instantly rolled her eyes. Bobby quickly turned to Dean and I, confusion written all over his face. Dean jutted his jaw towards Sarah. _ "Omnis legio. Omnis con... potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii." _ Sarah's eyes turned red and she gave me a smile. _ "Omnis legio.,Omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, Draco maledicte et omnis......legio diabolica, adiuramus te. Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii. Omnis legio. Omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, Draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te."  _ Sarah's mouth opened and red smoke emitted from her and disappeared as it flew away. "Amen."

"Amen." Everyone repeated.

__ _ "Mommy?" _ Sarah spoke up. "I don't feel good."

"Oh, no." Kimberly, Sarah's mom, sighed. "The heat must've gotten to her. I better take her home."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I frowned. "Please, take some cake and a goody bag. I hope she feels better soon."

"Thank you, Sam." Kimberly walked over to Sarah and took her by the hand as her other hand picked up her paper plate and they left the property, grabbing a goody bag on their way out.

"Sarah's feeling better, Daddy." Emilia smiled as she took a bite of her cake. "The funny man left. He was making her sick."

** ~~ **

"That son of a bitch!" Dean snapped as he tossed a bag of trash into the trash can. "I swear to God, the next time I see him, he's dead!"

"Calm down, Dean." I pleaded.

"Don't tell me to calm down, that was too damn close! You, of all people, should be pissed off!"

"I am, but I gotta stay calm for Emilia." I motioned up at her darkened window. "I just don't get it, why would Crowley tell her about Azazel?"

"Because he's a  _ dick?" _

"Well, yeah, but of all things he knows, things he can hold above our heads, why that? Why Azazel?"

"Because he killed Dad? Killed Mom? Made you drink demon blood? There's a lot of reasons, Sammy, just no answers." Dean grabbed another trash bag from the ground and tossed it into the trash can before walking off to the table with me to help me fold it up.

"Do you think Crowley did anything to her?"

"Why, do you? Because if he did, it's more reason for me to kill him."

"The things Emilia said, I'm just concerned."

"Yeah, the _ 'her face isn't her face' _ would be concerning even in normal situations."

"Do you think he— what Azazel did to me... do you think he did that to Emilia?"

"He better not've. Not only will I kill him, but I will feed him to his hellmuts."

"I came here to get away from the life, but I didn't. Who am I fooling, Dean? I can never have a normal life, not after everything that happened."

"Sammy, I'm gonna make damn sure you can have a normal life, even if I gotta camp outside and put a twenty four hour guard outside your door."

"You don't have to camp out, Dean—"

"But I will. Besides Mom, you and Emilia are the only blood I have left. You guys mean the world to me, and I am gonna do whatever it takes to keep you and Emilia safe."

"Dean, you don't have to camp out." I smiled. "I had that room set up for you for a reason. It's not for you to just sleep in in between gigs, it's for you whenever you decide to quit, too."

__ _ "Really?" _

"Well, yeah. I mean, you're my brother, Dean. That, and Emilia misses you when you're gone. Some day, whenever you decide to quit, she won't have to miss you as much."

"I— I miss her, too." Dean softly smiled. "Thanks, Sammy."

     "Emilia's asleep." Mom, Jody, and Bobby smiled as they entered the back yard.

     "Thank you." I softly smiled.

     "Lemme get this straight." Bobby butted in. "Crowley's back, came for somethin', crashed a lil' girl's birthday party, and possessed a child?"

     "Two children, but yeah, pretty much."

     "Jeez, that's a new low, even for him. So, what did he come for?"

     "We don't know." Dean answered. "Sam and I have been racking our brains trying to figure it out, but we came up with nothing. All we know is that he was terrorizing Emilia."

     "Think it has somethin' to do with Emilia?"

     "It better not." I answered. "I'm just hoping that him coming for something is just an excuse and he's just here to annoy us, as usual."

     "For your sake, and Emilia's, I hope so, too."

     "We're gonna head out." Jody informed. "Claire is supposed to be home tomorrow, I want to get the house ready, make a big dinner."

     "Okay." I gently nodded. "Tell Claire and Alex we say hello." Dean and I gave Jody and Bobby a hug. "Thanks for coming."

"What? Ya expected us to miss out on a fairy princess party? Hell no." Bobby chuckled before he and Jody walked to their cars and drove away. A few years ago, Bobby and Jody got married. He was hesitant about it because he swore up and down he'd never marry another woman after he lost his wife. I was just glad he was happy. Since he and Jody started dating, it was like he was a whole new person. Emilia admired Jody, looked to her like a grandmother, and lord knows Jody is enjoying that.

     "I'm gonna head out, too. I just got a call about a possible shifter in Memphis."

_      "Now?" _ Dean snapped. "Your granddaughter is being stalked by the king of Hell!"

     "I know, but I'm a sitting duck, Dean. I can't do anything until we can track Crowley down. Look, as soon as one of us tracks him down, I'm there, but, until then, I still gotta do my job." My mom let out a sigh. "You two are the best hunters I've ever met, if anyone can keep Emilia safe, it's you two." We both gave Mom a hug and she left the yard and drove away.

"She's right, you know." Dean smiled.

"Is she? I feel like I'm running on fumes... I don't think I can keep her safe, Dean." Dean suddenly grabbed me by my shirt, forcing me to look at him.

"You listen to me, Sammy, and you listen good. I don't wanna hear shit like that come out of your mouth ever again. You are a great father, you can keep her safe. She's alive, she's unharmed, all because of you. Do you love her?"

"Of course I do."

"Then I don't want to ever hear about you doubting yourself as a father, you hear me? I find out you're even contemplating on giving up, I will kick your ass, kill you, find Cass' feathery ass, force him to drag your miserable ass out of Hell, then kick your ass again, you understand?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Dean let me go and carried the folding table off to the shed, only to return to grab some folding chairs.

"Dean?" Dean looked over at me. "Thank you. I really needed that."

     "I get it, you're tired, exhausted from worrying so much. I'm not gonna let anything happen to her, Sam, and neither are you."

**__ ** **_ "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" _ ** Dean and I quickly looked up at Emilia's window as she let out a loud, panicked shriek.

**__ ** **_ "EMILIA!" _ ** I cried out and Dean and I ran as fast as we could into the house.

**__ ** **_ "DADDY!" _ ** Emilia cried.

**__ ** **_ "WE'RE COMING, EMILIA!" _ ** Dean quickly unsheathed his angel blade and we barged into the room, but was met with silence.

_ "Emilia?" _ I quietly called out.

__ _ "Daddy!" _ Emilia called out with panic.

"Baby, where are you?"

     "I'm in here!" Dean quickly ran to the closet and opened it, instantly picking Emilia up into his arms.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, "Are you hurt?" Emilia frantically shook her head. I rushed over to them and took Emilia into my arms and kissed the side of her temple as she cried into my shoulder.

"You scared us, Emilia." I sighed with relief. "What happened? Why did you scream?"

"There was a man at my window." Emilia whimpered.

__ _ "What?"  _ Dean growled and clenched the angel blade in his hand.

"I had to go potty and when I came back, there was a man at my window."

"Did you see anyone?" I asked.

"No." Dean answered.

"He wasn't outside, he was in my room." Emilia informed.

"Was it the funny man?" Emilia shook her head. "What did he look like?"

"He's tall."

     "What was he wearing?"

    "He had a long coat, like the one Dick Tracy wears." I mentally groaned. Dean loves to read her bedtime stories, but I yelled at him when I found out he was reading Dick Tracy comics to her. Dean and I looked at each other and gently smiled.

"It's okay, sweetie." I sighed with relief. "Everything is gonna be alright."

"Who was he, Daddy?"

"His name is Castiel." Dean answered as he put his angel blade away. "You don't need to be afraid of Cass."

"Who's Cass?"

I readjusted Emilia in my arms and smiled. "He's your guardian angel. Cass is here to protect you."

"He is?"

"Yep. He was our angel, now he's yours."

"Is he gonna keep me safe from the funny man?"

"Yeah... we all are." I walked over to Emilia's bed and put her down and tucked her in as Dean handed her stuffed bear to her. "Next time you see Cass, just say hi. He's a friend." Emilia nodded and closed her eyes. Dean and I stood there silently and watched her fall asleep before finally exiting the room.

"As much as the title of _ 'guardian angel' _ humbles me, it is not why I'm here." Dean and I rushed to the living room and smiled as Cass looked back at us. "Hello, Dean, Sam— we need to talk."


End file.
